slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nina
Liceum Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w 14 odcinku. Jest wielką fanką Lysandra oraz prezesem jego (jednoosobowego) fanclubu. Podczas rozmowy oferuje nam koszulkę "Team Lysander" z wizerunkiem jego tatuażu (ciekawe skąd ona wie jak on wygląda). Jej strój wzorowany jest na stylu znanym pod nazwą "Lolita Fashion", a mianowicie możemy go zaliczyć do podkategorii Gothic Lollita. Ogólną inspiracją Lolita Fashion są wiktoriańskie stroje porcelanowych lalek, a jak wiemy Lysander lubuje się w strojach z wyżej wymienionej epoki, więc prawdopodobnie jako jego fanka chce w ten sposób pokazać mu jak bardzo go wielbi. Ma około 13 lat i chodzi do gimnazjum, a jej wygląd słodkiej i niewinnej dziewczynki ubranej w lolicią sukieneczkę może mocno zmylić. W odcinku 30 dochodzi do kłótni między nią a Lysadrem, co kończy się dla dziewczyny płaczem i ucieczką. Lysander chcąc ją dogonić wpada pod samochód. Po raz kolejny pojawia się w odcinku 31, gdzie wykorzystuje utratę pamięci Lysandra i wmawia mu oraz całemu oddziałowi szpitalnemu, że jest jego dziewczyną. Później jednak dowiadujemy się o jej smutnej historii rodzinnej. Jej ojciec zmarł, a ona i jej matka nie mogły sobie z tym poradzić. Wtedy poznała Lysandra i zaprzyjaźniła się z nim. Jej mama regularnie chodzi do psychologa, przez co dziewczyna ma dużo czasu na spędzanie go na dworze i śledzeniu ukochanego, jednak ostatecznie przestaje i przeprasza lekarzy oraz Su i jej przyjaciół za kłamstwo i nieporozumienie. Uniwersytet Nina jest licealistką, którą poznałaś kilka lat wcześniej. Miała ciężką przeszłość, ale dzisiaj wszystko jej się układa. Nawet jeżeli czasem brakuje jej taktu, to jest raczej uroczą dziewczyną. Po raz pierwszy spotykamy ją w odcinku 3 podczas naszego pierwszego dnia pracy w kafejce. Dowiadujemy się wtedy, że uczy się w Słodkim Amorisie. Jest w klasie maturalnej. W odcinku 8 zwierza się nam i Priyi, że zaczepiał ją mężczyzna, który okazał się być tym samym, którego Su spotkała w pierwszym odcinku. Zdarzenie miało miejsce, gdy Nina podążając za popularnymi koleżankami z liceum udała się do Snake Room. Dziewczyny, chcąc zrobić koleżance "żart", powiedziały mężczyźnie, że ten podoba się Ninie. Dziewczyna postanowiła szybko wyjść z baru, lecz niestety Dziwny Typ nie dał jej opuścić miejsca i mówił nieprzyzwoite rzeczy. Priya pocieszyła ją i zaproponowała, by wraz z Su złożyły skargę na policję. W odcinku 9 pomaga Su i Hyunowi w zorganizowaniu w kafejce wieczoru charytatywnego dla wydziału sztuki. Jej rodzice mają jeszcze dom po jej babci, a jego wystrój odpowiada motywowi imprezy (czyli latom 20.), więc zgadza się pożyczyć nam dekoracje. W zamian za to chce pomocy w nauce do testu na koniec roku i napoju na koszt firmy zawsze, kiedy przyjdzie do kawiarni. Reakcje (uniwersytet) |-|Normalne= SFU Nina - normalna.png|''Reakcja:'' Normalna SFU Nina - normalna3.png|''Reakcja:'' Normalna SFU Nina - normalna2.png|''Reakcja:'' Normalna SFU Nina - zadowolenie.png|''Reakcja:'' Zadowolenie SFU Nina - zadowolenie6.png|''Reakcja:'' Zadowolenie SFU Nina - zadowolenie8.png|''Reakcja:'' Zadowolenie SFU Nina - zadowolenie7.png|''Reakcja:'' Zadowolenie SFU Nina - zadowolenie2.png|''Reakcja:'' Zadowolenie SFU Nina - zadowolenie5.png|''Reakcja:'' Zadowolenie SFU Nina - zadowolenie3.png|''Reakcja:'' Zadowolenie SFU Nina - zadowolenie4.png|''Reakcja:'' Zadowolenie SFU Nina - radość2.png|''Reakcja:'' Radość SFU Nina - radość.png|''Reakcja:'' Radość SFU Nina - radość3.png|''Reakcja:'' Radość SFU Nina - radość4.png|''Reakcja:'' Radość SFU Nina - zaskoczenie2.png|''Reakcja:'' Zaskoczenie SFU Nina - zaskoczenie.png|''Reakcja:'' Zaskoczenie SFU Nina - zaskoczenie3.png|''Reakcja:'' Zaskoczenie SFU Nina - zakłopotanie.png|''Reakcja:'' Zakłopotanie SFU Nina - zakłopotanie3.png|''Reakcja:'' Zakłopotanie SFU Nina - zakłopotanie2.png|''Reakcja:'' Zakłopotanie SFU Nina - zamyślenie.png|''Reakcja:'' Zamyślenie SFU Nina - zamyślenie2.png|''Reakcja:'' Zamyślenie SFU Nina - smutek4.png|''Reakcja:'' Smutek SFU Nina - smutek5.png|''Reakcja:'' Smutek SFU Nina - smutek12.png|''Reakcja:'' Smutek SFU Nina - smutek6.png|''Reakcja:'' Smutek SFU Nina - smutek7.png|''Reakcja:'' Smutek SFU Nina - smutek8.png|''Reakcja:'' Smutek SFU Nina - smutek9.png|''Reakcja:'' Smutek SFU Nina - smutek.png|''Reakcja:'' Smutek SFU Nina - smutek2.png|''Reakcja:'' Smutek SFU Nina - smutek13.png|''Reakcja:'' Smutek SFU Nina - smutek3.png|''Reakcja:'' Smutek SFU Nina - smutek10.png|''Reakcja:'' Smutek SFU Nina - smutek11.png|''Reakcja:'' Smutek SFU Nina - płacz.png|''Reakcja:'' Płacz SFU Nina - niezadowolenie.png|''Reakcja:'' Niezadowolenie SFU Nina - zdenerwowanie.png|''Reakcja:'' Zdenerwowanie SFU Nina - zdenerwowanie2.png|''Reakcja:'' Zdenerwowanie SFU Nina - zdenerwowanie3.png|''Reakcja:'' Zdenerwowanie |-|Event= W2019SFU Nina - normalna.png|W2019 Reakcja: Normalna W2019SFU Nina - normalna2.png|W2019 Reakcja: Normalna W2019SFU Nina - zadowolenie.png|W2019 Reakcja: Zadowolenie W2019SFU Nina - zadowolenie2.png|W2019 Reakcja: Zadowolenie W2019SFU Nina - zadowolenie3.png|W2019 Reakcja: Zadowolenie W2019SFU Nina - radość.png|W2019 Reakcja: Radość W2019SFU Nina - zamyślenie.png|W2019 Reakcja: Zamyślenie W2019SFU Nina - zdenerwowanie.png|W2019 Reakcja: Zdenerwowanie Reakcje (liceum) |-|Normalne= Nina-rdw - normalna.png|''Reakcja:'' Normalna Nina-rdw - radość.png|''Reakcja:'' Radość Nina-rdw - strach.png|''Reakcja:'' Strach Nina-rdw - smutek.png|''Reakcja:'' Smutek Nina-rdw - płacz.png|''Reakcja:'' Płacz Nina-rdw - niezadowolenie.png|''Reakcja:'' Niezadowolenie Nina-rdw - zdenerwowanie.png|''Reakcja:'' Zdenerwowanie |-|Normalne przed redrawem= Nina - normalna.png|''Reakcja:'' Normalna Nina - radość.png|''Reakcja:'' Radość Nina- przerażona.png|''Reakcja:'' Strach 30Nina - płacz.png|''Reakcja:'' Smutek 30Nina - płacz2.png|''Reakcja:'' Płacz 30Nina - płacz3.png|''Reakcja:'' Płacz Nina - niezadowolenie.png|''Reakcja:'' Niezadowolenie Nina - zdenerwowanie.png|''Reakcja:'' Zdenerwowanie Galeria |-|Uniwersytet (Gra)= Nina w całej okazałości (Uniwerek).png|Nina w całej okazałości Nina w całej okazałości (W2019).png|Nina w całej okazałości (Wielkanoc 2019) |-|Liceum (Gra)= Nina - wstępny projekt.png|Wstępny projekt Niny |-|Screeny= 14 Nina w akcji.jpg|Nina w akcji - czyli to, co większość z was uważa za straszne 14Ninadialog.PNG 17 nadchodzi Nina cz1.PNG|Odc. 17 17 nadchodzi Nina cz2.PNG|Odc. 17 17 nadchodzi Nina cz3.PNG|Odc. 17 17 nadchodzi Nina cz4.PNG|Odc. 17 17 nadchodzi Nina cz6.PNG|Odc. 17 en:Nina de:Nina es:Nina fr:Nina ru:Нина pt-br:Nina Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Słodki Flirt Kategoria:Słodki Flirt Uniwersytet